The Trip
by icequeen1501
Summary: OLTL/GH crossover. My take on what would happen if Skye, Jax, AJ & Courtney all traveled to Llanview. Includes S/J & A/C stuff.


The Trip  
  
A/N: My take on what would happen if Sax, AJ and Courtney were all to go on a trip to Llanview. OLTL/GH crossover. If you don't know much about the characters email me and I can give you info about them and their relationships w/ Skye. icequeen1502@yahoo.com is the address. BTW this takes place BEFORE this whole Eddie fiasco so Sax is perfectly happy right now.as I like them. LOL. Oh and for those of you who don't watch OLTL right now, Rae is in trouble because she has just revealed to everyone in Llanview that she has been practicing without a license. Asa Buchanon (who Skye has mentioned before in the show, with good reason) has been tormenting Rae endlessly and she has been receiving lawsuit upon lawsuit. And I'll try to incorporate a quick bio on each OLTL character and how they affected Skye. You can also go here: www.angelfire.com/tv2/soapsud/bios/SkyeChandler.html for a really good, thorough, character-bio for Skye. Also, words in italic are what a character is thinking. Feedback welcomed and appreciated! Here goes nothing:  
  
"Jax come on we're going to be late!" Skye called out from the bathroom. She hurriedly finished blow-drying her hair and swept it up into a loose ponytail.  
  
"Jax!" she yelled again.  
  
"OK OK I'm coming," he replied and soon stepped into the bathroom with her. He finished buttoning up his light blue shirt and quickly did his hair.  
  
"Do I look OK?" Skye asked, turning to him. She was wearing a simple hunter green pantsuit with a white blouse under her jacket. Her hair was up in its loose ponytail and she had a light amount of make-up on.  
  
"You look beautiful, as usual. Then again, in my opinion you could wear a potato sack and still look sexy to me," Jax said charmingly.  
  
"Oh well you're a big help then," Skye joked. She turned back to the mirror and finished applying a light shade of lipstick before hurrying out of the bathroom.  
  
"I don't know why you're so worked up about this trip anyway," Jax proclaimed, following her out of the bathroom.  
  
"Jax, you don't understand. The people in Llanview.well.they're a lot like the people of Port Charles. I'm not too popular there either."  
  
"Well, you'll have me."  
  
Skye turned and smiled warmly at him. "And for that, I am eternally grateful," she whispered before kissing him softly on the lips.  
  
Jax groaned in protest when she broke away.  
  
"Now, we have to get going. We'll finish this later." She flashed a seductive smile at him before turning away  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are AJ and Courtney?" Skye asked in a panic. She circled in her spot and searched around for them.  
  
"Relax Skye, they'll be here," Jax reassured her, resting a supportive hand on he shoulder. He had no idea what had Skye so tense about this trip. They were going to Llanview. From what Skye had told him-which wasn't much to begin with-she didn't have a good history there and the only reason she was going was to help her mother get through a rough time she was having.  
  
"I just don't want anything to go awry," Skye proclaimed, "it's going to be bad enough as it is."  
  
"What do you mean 'it's going to be bad enough as it is'?" Jax asked suspiciously.  
  
"What? Oh.oh, it's just this thing with Ra.my mother has gotten me really uptight," Skye replied hurriedly. It's not really a lie. I am on edge about her situation.I'm just a little anxious about seeing the people of Llanview again too. Max, Blair, Asa, Ben.the list goes on. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a voice calling her name.  
  
"Skye? Skye? Earth to Skye?" AJ called, waving his hands in front of his sister's face.  
  
"What? Oh sorry, I was just thinking. And I'm glad you two finally decided to show up!" Skye snapped.  
  
"Hey, you said 10:30, and it's 10:27, so really, we're 3 minutes early," AJ stated defensively.  
  
"AJ I said 10:00, 10:30 at the latest!"  
  
"OK, well that doesn't matter, we're here so let's go! We're taking the ELQ jet anyway so it doesn't matter."  
  
"Well I told Rae to meet me at the airport at 12 because it only takes about 2 hours to get to Llanview from here. But now we're not going to be there until at least 12:45!"  
  
"Skye, I have a feeling you're not mad at me for being late. You're just nervous about going to Llanview!"  
  
Skye sighed, she knew she had been defeated. Her brother could always read her, somehow.  
  
"Let's just go OK?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The plane ride had taken about two hours, just as Skye suspected, and they were at the Llanview Airport by around 12:30.  
  
"Skye, I'm so glad you could make it. You're the best face I've seen in a long time," Rae greeted her daughter as she went up to embrace her. Skye returned the hug awkwardly before asking her mom how she could help.  
  
"Well, you see, I'm having a bit of a financial situation right now. Asa Buchanon."  
  
"Wait, Asa Buchanon is behind this? God, and I thought Edward was bad."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid he is. And that's partly where you come into play. You've been one of the only people to ever outsmart Asa and I need your help," Rae announced.  
  
"First of all, I can loan you some money to get by," Skye replied earnestly. "And second of all.I am definitely up to taking down that rotten old Buchanon."  
  
For the first time since Skye had gotten there, Rae noticed the people with her.  
  
"Now, I know Jax, but you're going to have to introduce me to the two others you brought along," Rae said.  
  
"Oh, right, I'm sorry. This is my brother, AJ Quartermaine, I think you know him. And this is his wife, Courtney Quartermaine." Rae shook the hands of the two guests and saw the looks of confusion on their faces.  
  
"Skye, I take it that you haven't told them your back-story on Llanview." Rae stated, rather than questioned.  
  
"I haven't exactly gotten around to it." Skye trailed off uneasily.  
  
"Well, you should Skye. Don't make me tell it," Rae joked.  
  
"Oh, you know what, I have to go," she muttered, looking at her watch, "but I'll catch up with you later OK?"  
  
"OK mother." The two exchanged good-byes and when her mother left, the three others were immediately tackling Skye with questions.  
  
"Alright, alright, settle down. I'll tell you all about my history with Llanview when we get to the hotel," Skye shouted over the other voices. That seemed to satisfy everyone and they quietly made their way through the airport.but not before Skye bumped into the back of another pedestrian. She didn't recognize the woman from the back, not with her different hairstyle, but once she turned around, Skye groaned at the familiar face.  
  
"Well well well," the woman smirked. "If it isn't Skye Chandler. What in the hell are you doing back in Llanview?"  
  
"Great to see you too Blair." 


End file.
